Mistletoe Kisses
by XxxAnimaniacxxX
Summary: "Nothing sucked more than spending Chrismas alone." Kames fluffiness, nothing more!


**I know it's a bit late, but here is some Kames Chrismassy fluff! I'm working on a Kogan too, and even though Chrismas day is gone, New Year's isn't so that one TECHNICALLY won't be late. Sorry for any mistakes i miss, hope you like it!**

Nothing sucked more than spending Christmas alone.

James lay back on the couch, trying to hold the tears in and failing miserably. Logan had travelled to Texas the week before with his parents so they could spend the holiday with their relatives. Carlos was at his grandma's, having a massive family party with every Garcia in the surrounding area. And Kendall was with his family too, in his own house. And James and his mom had, naturally, planned to spend Christmas together too. But it didn't turn out that way.

Because Brooke Diamond had gone on a business trip to New York three days ago, and thanks to the nasty blizzards picking up, her flight back on the morning of Christmas eve had been cancelled. And she couldn't come home. James had answered her panicked apologies with a few, "It's ok,"s and "It's not a big deal, I'm fine here." And it had been the same when he received calls from his three best friends, one after the other to wish him a Merry Christmas. He hadn't bothered mentioning his loneliness, figuring he would just grin and bear it, and maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

But it was, it was horrible. He was only willing to sit and do nothing, he didn't have the energy to do anything else. He couldn't even watch the TV, only family-Christmas crap was on. He didn't want to be remained of the fact that there was no mushy family crap going on here.

Suddenly James heard a knock on the door and sat up. Wondering who the heck was calling to his house at noon on Christmas day, he got up and walked into the hallway and towards the front door. He pulled it open, and stopped in surprise. "What . . . Kendall?"

Kendall waved, face lighting up in a smile. "Hey, James. Happy Christmas." Kendall was standing on his front porch, in his plaid pyjama pants and a black jacket. A grey beanie was pulled over his ears, and he was wearing big fuzzy slipper boots.

"Kendall, what are you doing here?" James asked, puzzled.

"Well, I . . ." Kendall bit his lip for a second. "I'm here to invite you over."

"Oh. Well, that's nice, but . . ."

"My aunt Catherine, a friend of hers works for your mom, and Cath was saying that she had phoned her, complaining about being stuck in New York with her boss for Christmas, and then, I realised that you were here by yourself, so . . . here I am."

James wasn't quite sure what to say. He glanced around the sidewalk, and when he didn't see any car with a waiting relative inside it, he turned to his friend (and crush, but he wouldn't go into that) in disbelief, "Kendall, did you walk here?"

The blonde nodded, smiling again. "Well, I ran a little of the way, but then I slipped and almost fell to my death, and I decided walking was the safer option."

"Kendall, your house is six blocks away, and it's snowing! You're wearing pyjamas! How are you . . ." He cut off when he noticed a faint trembling in Kendall's hands. "For God's sake, you're freezing. Come inside."

Kendall stepped inside the door, shutting it after him. "Since when do you talk like your mother?" he asked teasingly, face lighting up in a huge grin.

James ignored him, taking hold of both his hands in his, rubbing them together in an attempt to warm him up. It just seemed like a good thing to do, even though he was praying that he wouldn't just blush bright red at the feeling of holding Kendall's hands.

"Thanks, Jamie," Kendall laughed. "Did you open any of your presents yet?" he asked him.

"Nope. I just . . . I dunno, I didn't feel like it."

"When my family all come over, they bring a few presents and we all open them together in the evening." When James let his hands go, Kendall pulled him by the arm into the living room. "Do you wanna take any with you?"

"Kendall, it's your family, I don't wanna just come barging in—"

"But you won't be, Jamie," Kendall insisted. "They'll all love you, and even if they don't I'm not leaving you here by yourself. Besides, if you don't come willingly, I'll have to try and carry you and you know you're gonna fall and hit your head at least twice."

"Kendall . . ." James stopped in alarm when he saw Kendall's eyes widening. _Oh shit, not the face . . ._"C'mon, Kenny, don't do that . . ."

Kendall's bottom lip jutted out and trembled slightly, as his eyes grew watery on demand. He blinked a couple of times, eyes still wide. When James tried to look away, Kendall grabbed him by the sides of his face and turned his head to look right at him. _"Pleeeease?"  
><em>  
>"Ugh<em>, ok!"<em>James groaned, mostly because he was afraid he might just rush forward and kiss Kendall's pouty lips of he kept holding onto his face like that. "I'll get my jacket."

"Pack overnight stuff as well, ok?" Kendall added, grinning delightedly. "I'll get a couple of your presents. Which do you want?"

"Um, I don't really mind, just pick three and make sure they're not from my mom. And get the one you got me."

James hurried upstairs and packed some stuff for a sleepover into his duffel bag, before grabbing his jacket and putting it on, followed by a scarf and a pair of gloves. He stuffed a hat into his pocket; he would only mess up his hair if absolutely necessary. After a minute of standing there, he fished around in his drawer for another scarf and pair of gloves. He walked downstairs to see Kendall sitting on the living room couch, having found a plastic carrier bag to put the presents in. "Come on, we'll go," he called, opening the front door.

Kendall grinned and followed him out with the bag in hand. James stopped him before he could leave the porch. "Here, put these on. You're not catching a cold if I can help it."

Kendall took the scarf and wrapped it around his neck, before putting on the gloves. "Thank you."

James frowned for a second, watching him. _Is he blushing? No, don't be stupid, he's just warming up . . .  
><em>  
>James locked the front door after him and they made their way along the sidewalk in the direction of Kendall's house. The air outside was freezing as little snowflakes floated down from the cloudy sky, swirling past their faces and around their feet before they landed on the ground. Out of the corner of his eye, James saw Kendall moving and turned to see him tightening the scarf around his neck, playing with the frayed ends absent-mindedly. James smiled to himself and looked away again.<p>

They finally arrived at Kendall's house, walking up to the front door. Kendall unlocked it and led James inside, the pretty boy immediately hearing the sounds of laughter and chatter coming from the living room. They walked in, James finding himself suddenly overcome with shyness when everyone in the room stopped talking to look at them.

Mrs Knight was the first to speak. "You're back, Kendall!" she said, beaming and giving James a friendly wave. "Aren't you going to introduce our special guest?"

Kendall laughed at that. "Ok, everyone. This is my best friend, James," he said with a smile. "James, this is my family. It's gonna take a while to introduce them all . . ."

James couldn't felt feeling immensely relieved that none of Kendall's family seemed to mind him being there. In fact, they all seemed happy to have him. And he liked them too. They were all like Kendall; cheerful, friendly and always helping each other out for everything. The only person there besides him who wasn't a member of the family was Jack, the latest boyfriend of Kendall's 18-year-old cousin Ellen. After speaking to him for a few minutes, James was just considering how the guy wasn't so bad, when Kendall walked up to them to say hi and his face just lit up. Then James got jealous and possessive, only leaving Kendall's side if absolutely necessary.

For Christmas dinner, James was surprised to see the coffee table being removed from the room and anything possible to sit on being pushed further up against the walls. Next out came a folded up table and all the chairs from the kitchen. "This is how we make room for everybody," Kendall explained to him as the food was brought out piece by piece and set on the table. "The kitchen is way too small."

Some of the older adults took seats at the table after taking what they wanted on a plate, and the others made do with a couch or the floor. "Come over here, Jamie," Kendall laughed as James looked around like a lost puppy. "I saved you a place."

And so they both sat down on the loveseat, James's heart immediately beginning to hammer uncontrollably in his chest at the fact that he and Kendall were sitting so close together. He tried to focus on eating his food, which was fucking delicious, but every time Kendall's arm brushed off his as he ate his own dinner James had to take a deep breath and try not to choke. That would be mortifying.

When everyone was finished eating, one of Kendall's you get cousins jumped up and screamed, "Present time!"

Kendall and James moved and sat on the floor by the Christmas tree, where Kendall started handing various family members their presents. They opened their gifts, cheering and thanking each other with hugs and kisses. James only watched as Kendall reached over to where the bag of James's presents were and handed them to him. "Open them up," he encouraged him, before diving on a present his sister handed him. James opened the first two presents he'd brought with him, finding a pair of jeans from his aunt, and a CD sent from his dad. He pulled the last present out, which was from Kendall. He looked up to see the blonde grinning at him.

"Ok, open your present," Kendall said, practically hopping up and down in excitement.

James chuckled at Kendall's childlike enthusiasm as he took hold of the square box, ripping off the shiny paper. He spotted a familiar slogan on the front of the box. "Kendall . . ."

"Just open it!"

James did, and gasped loudly. "Kendall, you didn't!"

"But I did," Kendall replied breezily as James took the jacket out of the box, grinning in awe and delight. "Merry Christmas."

"What is it, exactly?" Mrs Knight asked, puzzled.

"It's this limited edition jacket from Cuda's new clothing line. Kendall, seriously, how did you get this?"

"With my awesomeness." Kendall grinned as James gave him a hug. "Knew you'd like it."

James laughed, watching as Mrs Knight winked at him, got up and subtlety left the room without Kendall noticing. "Yours now, blondie," he said, handing over the smaller and softer present.

"What could it be?" Kendall said playfully as he tore off the wrapping paper. A black and red striped beanie lay in the middle of the ripped paper. "Thanks, James! I love this." He picked it up, then gave a puzzled frown. "Is there something . . .?" He shook the beanie hat, and the mystery object inside it fell out with a jingling sound. Kendall picked it up in utter confusion. It was a red collar with a little silver bell. "James, I don't understand."

James chuckled, his eyes moving to where Mrs Knight had walked back into the room and over to him, carrying a large red box with holes in the sides. He stood up as she handed it to him, then sat back down in front of Kendall and placed the box down. Kendall gave him a puzzled, wide-eyed look before untying the ribbon over the top and lifting the lid. He squeaked in surprise, looking up at James as a huge smile lit up his face. "Jamie . . . oh my God . . ."

James chuckled at him, giving a little shrug as Kendall reached inside the box to stroke the fluffy little black kitten sitting inside. "I heard you saying now much you loved those kittens from when we went to the adoption centre a couple of months ago," he said. "They were all gone but there was a new litter there. They gave me collar too, they said it was so she wouldn't be able to catch any birds because they'd hear the bell. Then I had to convince your mom to say yes, and then we kept her in the shed until we needed to put her in the box."

"Is that why you wouldn't let me get the shovel for the lawn yesterday?" Kendall asked his mom. She nodded at him.

Kendall turned back to James after he picked the little kitten up out of the box and set her in his lap, the family sitting around cooing in affection at the sight of her. "She's so cute." Suddenly Kendall put the kitten back on the box and leaped at James, giving him a gigantic hug. "Thank you, Jamie. I love her."

James hugged him back, breathing in the smell of his golden hair for a second before they pulled apart. "I'm glad you do."

The rest of the family began to open their presents, but Kendall hardly paid any attention. He just sat on the couch, curled up with the kitten on his lap. James was sitting next to him, both of them stroking the kitten's head and back, the animal purring affectionately as she rubbed her head against Kendall's hand. "What should I call her?" Kendall asked, playfully tapping off the bell around her neck.

"Well, she's your pet, so you should decide," James replied, grinning as Kendall looked up at him with large bright eyes and a big happy smile.

"Yeah, but I can't think of anything." Kendall gave her a little scratch behind the ears. "Hmm . . . maybe Milly? That's a good name for a cat, isn't it?"

"It's cute," James agreed. "I'm really glad you like her. I was worried you wouldn't."

Kendall just beamed up at him. James couldn't help feeling extremely triumphant, even thought Kendall smiling at him was hardly a rare occurrence. Maybe it was just that he was the reason the blonde couldn't stop giggling and grinning with such childlike delight as he played with his new pet. James was so glad he hadn't got him the plaid shirt, as originally planned.

Throughout the rest of the day, the family were chatting and laughing together in the living room. Kendall brought Milly upstairs so she could take a nap in his room away from all the noise, right before everyone sat down to watch It's a Wonderful Life. Kendall and James were crammed together on the love seat again, with Kendall half leaning on James, and James barely able to breathe, although not from lack of space.

Every one of Kendall's relatives were gone by ten, and when the last had left, Katie had been sent up to bed, and Mrs Knight had followed soon after, exhausted after the day. Kendall and James were left alone downstairs. Kendall disappeared into the kitchen and came back a few minutes later with two mugs of hot chocolate piled high with marshmallows.

Kendall sat down on the carpet in front of the dying fire, putting one mug on the floor next to him and holding the other on his hands. James went and sat down next to him, picking up his hot chocolate and taking a sip. "Thanks."

"No problem."

They sat in silence for a minute or two, sipping their hot drinks. James cleared his throat, causing Kendall to look at him. "Um, I'm really glad you invited me over," the brunette said shyly. "Um, I think this might be one of the best Christmas days I've ever had."

Kendall grinned back at him. "I'm glad I invited you too. It was great having you over."

James didn't really know what to say to that. He went with "So . . . today was the first time you met Ellen's boyfriend?"

Kendall shook his head in slight distaste. "I've spoken to him once or twice. I always thought he was a bit of an asshole, but . . ." Kendall shrugged. "She likes him, so it's ok."

"He had a thing for you," James replied bluntly.

"What? You're kidding me!"

"It was obvious," James said with a shrug as he watched Kendall's dumbfounded expression. "Bet he was overjoyed he was coming over for Christmas."

Kendall giggled at that, face lighting up and making James's heart skip a beat. "Idiot. You'd think he'd understand that I have no interest whatsoever in him."

"Why?" James asked slowly. "Because he's a guy?"

Kendall gave a slightly puzzled frown. "No, because I find him annoying. The act that he's a guy doesn't bother me at all. I've never really cared much about that."

". . . why not?" James couldn't help asking.

Kendall gave a feeble shrug. "I guess when you like someone it shouldn't matter what sex they are. That's just my opinion."

"I like that opinion," James said softly, earning a smile from Kendall.

They continued drinking their hot chocolate, the conversation drifting to Carlos and Logan, discussing what they might be doing and laughing at old Christmas memories. "Remember that time when we went skating and Logan tripped over Carlos's foot?" Kendall said with a grin. "They just skidded right into that pile of snow."

James nodded and laughed. "And the time when we had the snowball fight in the school parking lot and you hit the music teacher."

"Then he joined in with us and totally destroyed you . . ."

Kendall gave a muffled yawn, eyes fluttering sleepily. James smiled fondly at that, hoping the blonde didn't notice. "Come on, we'll go upstairs," he said, standing up, giving Kendall a hand to pull him to his feet too.

The two walked across the living room towards the door. Kendall was in front of James at this point, and stopped when he got under the doorway, bending down towards the floor. "The mistletoe fell down."

"Oh," James said, not really sure what else to say to that. He watched as Kendall straightened up, standing on his toes to try and hang up the little plant. He couldn't help chuckling at the blonde's failed attempts; even as he jumped up he missed and couldn't reach it. Eventually James rolled his eyes and took the mistletoe from him. "Let me do it."

He reached up with ease and hung the mistletoe above their heads. "There we go," he said with a triumphant smile.

"Thanks, James," Kendall replied with a smile.

James just shrugged with a smile. Then he glanced up again. And his smile fell when he realised. For goodness' sake, the amount of times he'd wanted this, and now that it might actually happen the very thought terrified him . . . "Kendall, we're under the mistletoe."

"Huh? Oh." Kendall bit his lip, his cheeks darkening slightly. "Yeah, we are."

James looked down at him. "So . . . um, should we . . .? I mean, I think it's bad luck not to. But if you don't—"

"James, shush." Kendall chuckled. "Christmas traditions."

James bit his lip and nodded, swallowing nervously before leaning his head a little closer to Kendall's. The blonde turned his head up slightly to look James in the eye, before they both simultaneously closed the distance between their lips. James couldn't help the little gasp he let out as his eyes drifted shut. He could literally feel sparks flying between them, and Kendall's lips were so soft and warm it drove him insane.

But he knew dragging it out for too long would only make him look suspicious, so he pulled back, opening his eyes again. He gave Kendall a small smile. "Well, um . . . no bad luck for us, I guess."

Kendall could only nod, eyes wide as he stared up at him.

Not wanting to stand there much longer, James turned and made his way towards the kitchen with his empty mug. Then he stopped because seriously, what the hell was he doing? He turned around to see Kendall still standing there in the doorway, a slightly dazed look on his face. Then he looked up and his eyes met James's. They looked lost. And somehow that made James braver; he stormed back over and threw his arms around Kendall's waist, pulling their bodies flush together and kissing him again.

Kendall gave a surprised squeak at this sudden advance, but he was kissing James back, winding his arms around the taller boy's neck. James tilted his head slightly to deepen the kiss, his cheeks heating up because he really could not believe he was doing this right now. Kissing Kendall like this was better than he'd expected, and he'd really hoped for a lot.

Eventually, he pulled back, staring into Kendall's wide eyes. "Um . . ." He couldn't think of a thing to say. But then suddenly he had it. "You wanna come on a date with me tomorrow night?" he asked nervously.

Kendall blushed, but nodded with a smile. "Yeah, ok."

James grinned. "Good." He leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to Kendall's forehead. "C'mon, let's go to bed."

They left their stuff in the kitchen and went upstairs, tiptoeing along the hallway to Kendall's room so they wouldn't wake the rest of the family up. When they got into Kendall's room, the first thing Kendall did was walk up to James and kiss him again. "Merry Christmas, James," he said softly.

James chuckled, hands on the blonde's waist again as he pulled him closer. "Merry Christmas, Kendall."

**Merry Christmas! reviews?**


End file.
